Refection Revenge
by Frandanah
Summary: Haou, the supreme King has taken over Judai's body, taking his place. Now our favorite brunette is trapped in reflecive surfaces only seen by Haou. Will Judai escape or will his spirit disappear forever, during this time Judai tries to make Haou's life miserable and the Supreme King discovers its not easy being Judai Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Yugioh! Duel Monster GX nor any of it's characters.

Warning: This fanfic will contain mentions of suggestive content.

This is not a pairing so no romance, if you want one just message me and I will be happy to

Whether it be yaoi, or straight.

This is just a practice to get me out of the romance section of Fanfiction so don't expect much.

JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

Turn 01

"Let me out, Haou!" Judai mustered up all his strength and pounded on the surface of the vanity. A face identical to his own smiled sweetly, mocking innocence. " Huh? What do you mean?" Judai stared with hatful intent in his chocolate eyes. Haou's smile twisted into that of a sinister smirk. "It seems that i can convince all but you, Judai. But you have to admit that time i really did sound like you." A fist aimed for his face but was blocked by the force that divided their dimensions. Haou 'tsked' . "Now Judai this really is pitiful. Why don't you try again later you're going to kill yourself with these feeble attempts..."

"Shut up! Now give me back my body you creep!"

"Well that wouldn't be fair Judai-_kun_, after all i won our duel fair and square don't be a sore loser." Golden eyes stared him down almost condescendingly. "But you _can_ persuade me to reconsider." His breath fogged the glass, sending a chill down Judai's spine. "You sick-"

"Huh? I was referring to verbal persuasion. Look who's got a dirty mind." The Oris Red's cheeks were tinted deeper then his uniform. "T-that's- just give it back!" Judai knew he'd done that on purpose just to piss him off and embarrass him- it had worked perfectly. "Judai, that is a demand and in no way persuasion." He turned, collecting his schoolbooks and bag. "Wh-where are you going?" Was Haou planning to leave him here to suffer? The Supreme King of the Dark World sighed, speaking in a mocking tone as he did before. " Well Judai, you're old enough to know now that when you reach a certain age you must attend school and do something called 'work'." He chuckled at his own wittiness. "I hate you."

Haou shrugged. "Well tough luck, brat. Believe me as much fun as it is to piss you off, i can't being to describe how happy i'll be when you disappear." He turned to leave.

"D-disappear?"

Haou nodded. "Yeah when a soul has no body it will eventually disappear. But with me, i had enough power from those i absorbed in my past life to keep me up and running but you..."

He shrugged, as if the conversation now bored him. "You're young, healthy- a demon will probably make a meal of you beforehand. Maybe you'll be gone before i get home in which case this is goodbye, if not- i'll you tonight."

"You will rot in hell." Judai spat bitterly.

"Already been there, kid. Frankly it's not at all as what it's cut to be and Satan's compensating for something... I just know it." He closed the door behind him with a click.

Judai slowly felt his body being pulled apart. Was he disappearing?

In a flash of light he was outside, but where? His eyes lay on a streetlamp. Was he outside? Yes in fact, he was in a windshield. _So i can teleport? Cool!_ No. This was no time to be impressed with his newfound ghost-like powers.

"Damn it kid, i thought i was rid of you."

Judai realized Haou was staring directly at him, speak out loud as he would another person in the street. To others and Judai he looked insane. "Well you're not!' Placing his hands on his hips, Judai glared but Haou only laughed. "Cute, kid but this little trick doesn't make you any more a threat... or even a threat for that matter." The Dark King began to walk, Judai following in the reflections they passed. "No matter." Judai spoke with confidence, his tone catching Haou's ear, looking out of the corner of his eye. Judai saw this and tried to hide his smirk. "I won't give up. Just be warned: it won't be easy being me nor will you get away with this." They arrived outside Judai's school. "Plus,"

A devious smirk touched Judai's lips.

"It might be fun to play the villain for a while."

Ende chapter.

JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH

Should I continue? I'm not sure but if I get positive reviews I'll upload more regularly.


	2. Chapter ii

Disclaimer! Honestly why do we even need these? It's FANFICTION AKA-

Fiction written by a fan! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is owned By TV Tokyo and Shonen Jump.

Okay, you'll notice Haou is a little less… evil in this chapter but it will all make sense later. Thank you for all the followers. PS I sorta based Haou personality of Tsubasa's dark side from Beyblade Metal Fury so it might be a little off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter ii

"Odd, isn't it, that that Drop-out boy is among the first to arrive." Dr. Chronos mumbled to himself. Haou caught the wild look in the teacher's eyes as he passed, as well as a few students. Was it really that unusual? He took 'his' seat. "Wow, Aniki! You're early, is it the apocalypse already?" A short blue haired boy joked. Oh yeah this was Sho Marufuji, Judai's little friend. Out of his amber gold like eye he noticed his other half in the reflection of Sho's tin travel mug. "How do you stand this pest?" He whispered bitterly under his breath.

The bluenette looked alarmed. "H-huh?"

Haou realized he'd spoken out loud and turned on the 'Oris Red Charm' as the slacker called it. "Nothing, Sho. Hey do you know what's for lunch?" _Here we go , back on track. _'No. But I'm sure Johan does." _Johan? Who was Johan?_ The Supreme King made a metal note to memorize Judai's year book once he'd made it home. 'Oh yeah, I'm sure he does." He nodded his duo chocolate hair as if he knew what the blue haired midget was talking about. Haou reached into his satchel and retrieved 'his' study book. Damn, this was proving to be more of a challenge than Haou thought. "By the way, aniki why were you so early?" Chewing on his lower lip, Haou used one of the reflection's common habits and leaned back dangerously in his chair. "Monjoume-Kun and I made a bet on a card to see if I could. Guess who just lost out on a card?" He said in a sing-song tone, Sho sighed. _Figures… he would do anything for Duel Monsters cards._ He'd seen Judai play it millions of times in fact, he himself had a deck but he wasn't very good and it's only because Judai kept insisting that if he wanted to be even remotely considered cool- he had to learn to play children's card games. "So," He started casually. "Did you do your project? You know it's due today, right?" Haou stared blankly, scratching his cheek cutely. "Uhhhhhhhhhh, no?" Inside he was cursing at the boy for being such a damn pussy and a complete dumb-ass. Judai, still in the reflective surface seemed just as shocked with an agap mouth. _ Am I really that bad? _He wondered. "Aww man. Judai if you get anymore Fs on your grade you'll be expelled!" This time, Haou couldn't contain his shock as both eyebrows raised themselves. Was this kid really _that_ bad a student? "Aw gosh, Sho i-I didn't know that." There was a slight tone in his voice that was truthful for the first time in many years. Though he may not have looked it that Supreme King was almost the age of twenty three but as we all know if we have our daily soul consumption we can remain beautiful and healthy forever. He'd been homeschooled and had excelled many of the philosophers of his dimension so _failing_ felt as though he'd been slashed across the face and after, poured lemon juice atop of the remains. "Well, Judai if you hurry and talk to Professor Banner, I'm sure he'll give you an extension." Haou nodded, donning his usual expression- serious and in all honesty, it sort of scared Sho. Shaking off the odd feeling he paid it no mind. 'Oh, right. But um, where's his class again?"

"Typical, it's on the third floor, first door on the right."

The teen collected his things and raced out of the classroom, following directions promptly. Judai sighed, returning to the darkness of the world in between the mirrors and reality.

'Uh, Sho-kun is Judai-kun alright?" The blue haired boy turned to see a beautiful honey colored brunette girl looking rather confused. "Oh, Asuka-Chan! Hmmm, I'm not sure I mean he has been a little off lately but I suppose it's justified…" She smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I mean his parents are getting devoiced after all and it has been difficult on him." She pulled out a spiral notebook and handed it to Sho. "Here, considering I _know_ he didn't take notes he can copy mine just make sure he gives it back." Sho nodded. "Arigato, Asuka-Chan, see you later."

_Dodgeball? What that hell is dodgeba-_

The Supreme King's question was answered as a half-deflated ball smacked him across the face. The duo brunette scowled, dusting himself off. Judai laughed, being in the world of the reflective, falling back and giggling in glee. "Nice one, dumbass! Even I could have dodged that!" Judai stuck out his tongue from the surface of the inanimate volleyball polls that lay sprawled on the dirty gym floor. "Zip it, Judai!" Hoau spat quick and bitter with venom dripping from his lips. "What the fu-" Sho ran towards him quickly. "It's okay Aniki, it hit your face so you're not out of the game." Game? Game?! How could this be considered a game? One, there were no trading cards or soul sucking. Two, it was so violent, like a battle field full of bullies able to get away with giving nerds bloody noses and excusing it as part of the game. It was basically suicide. That's it this is how the teacher's extracted their revenge upon the students they hated! They thought they were clever but not Haou had figured it out and he would-

'Oi, Drop-out boy!"

Haou looked up on instinctively to see a skinny, ghostly pale boy with black hair and dark gray eyes tossing a ball up and down in a taunting manner. "So you think you'll be Duel Champion? Ha! Think again, I, Monjoume- the black Thunder will always be number one." From the sidelines, girls who possessed no stamina nor physical talent were cheering on the clear Sasuke-wanna-be. "Go Monjoume-senpai!" A girl by the name of Rei practically gushed. Oh that tarred it. First he had to deal with this hell-hole, a damn Hikari that wouldn't cease his giggle fit and now this smart-ass? Oh Hell No. In his rage he snatched the warn-down rubber ball and pelted it at the unsuspecting Oblisk, leaving a bright red imprint.

All was silent.

A dangerous smirk touched his lips but it soon disappeared as he remembered- he was Judai. "Wh-wow, aniki! You hit Monjoume! That _has _to be a first for you, let alone anyone!" Judai was in shock and he didn't dare breath until Monjoume jumped to his feet yelling and hollering devil words and swears of all kinds. "Uh, Sho I don't feel so well. I'm going to the nurse's." He gathering his gym duffle bag and made his way to the second floor, donning a sinister smirk.

"How could you?! Now everyone thinks I'm some kind of psycho!" Judai screamed from the window. "Oh pipe down, Ju-chan." The King spoke mockingly as he entered the male's changing room. "He may have a bruise but I doubt I damaged what little brain he had." He lay down the bag and admired his new face. "So femine, I wouldn't be surprized if someone mistook you for a girl." He mused aloud. "Shut up."

"Che. Watch your mouth, Ju-chan or _I_ may have to do something drastic." Judai folded his arms and huffed. "Someone will figure it out. They will." He said more to himself rather than Haou. "Oh. That's that lunch bell. Goodness, I am famished."

"What is this filth?" Haou twitched. "Chicken" (A/N: Bleeech) Judai replied smartly. "An animal? You mortals eat animals? How… vulgar." The original body raised an eyebrow interested in what the King thought of as a good meal. "And what do you eat, exactly?"

Haou answered his question, not verbally but rather physical by picking up the knife and running it along the tip of his finger. "What indeed?" Chocolate orbs widened in horror. "You sick-"

"Don't test me, Ju-chan, after all you wouldn't want to risk your friend's safety now would you?"

Lunch was in a word a horrorland.

He had a cannibal in his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah I've been watching Hannibal Lecter too much lately but it's sooooo good!

Anyway I've been so busy in fact I made I winged kuriboh Keychain and I'm quite proud of myself.

Remember to review and request please!


End file.
